


What Was Your's Is Now Mine

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Series: What Was Your's Is Now Mine Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was raised from childhood to become a Priest, and one night after preforming his duty's he finds a young man with startling green eye's staring at the angels in the stain glass windows. Is he really a man or is he something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Your's Is Now Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a gif set: http://thespywhospies.tumblr.com/post/48956827730/supernatural-au-priest-cas-demon-dean-where-is

“There’s a vampire nest that Father Michael and I are going to take care of. I’m sorry to leave you all alone here tonight, Castiel, but Father Zachariah will be here in the morning.”

 

Castiel smiled. “Gabriel its fine. I think I can handle myself for one night.”

 

Gabriel smiled back at him and chuckled. “I suppose you can.”

 

With that he walked away, and out the front doors of the cathedral with his bag in hand. Castiel attended his nightly duties of maintaining the cathedral. Some of his less known duties were blessing water, taking stock of all their weapons, making sure they had enough rock salt, and making more devils trap bullets.

 

It was around midnight when Castiel walked up the steps from the basement, and walked back towards the front of the cathedral where they held open sermons. There was a young man sitting in the back in his late twenties staring up at the angels in the stain glass windows above the large cross with the Lord’s son strung a crossed it. It amazed him how intricate and detailed they were on the world's savior. You could see the pain on his face and the blood dripping down his hands. It was quite graphic.

 

Castiel walked towards the man in back wondering curiously why a man was in here so late. The man’s eyes flickered down towards him briefly then went back to the angels. When Castiel stopped in front of him about to ask if he could help him the man asked. “Do you believe in angels, Father?”

 

Castiel smiled down at the man who had finally looked at him. Bright pastel green eyes were staring into Castiel like they could see into his soul. “I believe there is something there, and that when we are in need, they help us.”

 

The man smirked. “That didn’t answer my question, Father. Do you believe in angels?”

 

Castiel tilted his head in thought. “I believe there is a God, and therefor I believe in all of his creations even if you cannot see them.”

 

The man looked down at his hands. “And what about demons do you believe in those as well, being one of God’s creations?”

 

Castiel was confused by this man’s questioning. “I do believe demons exist, but God did not create demons. Lucifer did.”

 

The man looked up at him grinning. “God cast Lucifer down, and Lucifer created us. That makes God just as guilty.”

 

The man’s eyes flashed black and Castiel shot away from him in fear and he ran. “You can’t run from me Priest! I can smell the fear radiating off of you, Father. You cannot hide.” The demon shouted after Castiel.

 

Demons shouldn’t be able to get on holy ground; they should not be able to enter a church. Castiel ran down the stairs to the basement sliding the wooden bolt over the heavy set wooden doors. The attempt was futile when the doors cracked open, the demon having kicked them in wood flying out in splintered pieces.

 

He was smirking walking slowly towards the Priest, “Well, well what do we have here?” Castiel backed up further into the room the demon circling him like he was a predator stalking his prey.

 

“Nowhere to run… my pretty little lamb.” He was nearly backed up against the farthest wall, and Castiel stood frozen in fear. The demon’s black eye’s shined brightly with excitement. His lips only a few inches from his ear. “Please forgive me, Father, for I’m about to sin…” he nipped at Castiel’s ear, his body shivering against his will.

 

“How long has it last been since you’ve last consummated Father?” Castiel swallowed hard he’d never had sex before in his life, being raised from childhood to become a Priest.

 

The demon chuckled delight shining in his beautiful features. How could something so beautiful, be so evil? The demons hair was a dirty blond glinting in the small amount of moon light admitting from the one tiny window. His sun kissed skin lightly freckled, his lips slightly chapped, his face seemingly chiseled from stone.

 

“You never have.” He chuckled again, “Well you’ll have to forgive me Father, for I’m having impure thoughts, and I’m about to put them into action.” He slammed Castiel into the wall, shoving his knee in between his legs, nuzzling his neck taking in his smell.

 

“You’ll never forget this Father I’ll make sure of that.” He grabbed Castiel’s jaw forcing him to look at the demon.

 

Castiel inhaled sharply in fear, he started whispering the Lord’s Prayer to himself in panicked gasps. “Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed by thy Name, Thy Kingdom come…” the demon slammed him against the wall again his head feeling as if it were being split open.

 

“Oh no, Father there is no God to help you now, you’re all mine.”

 

He kissed Castiel hard pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Castiel tried turning his head away but the demons grip on his jaw kept him in place. “Why are you so afraid, Father? Is it my eyes? I can change them back for you if you like, you wouldn’t even guess that I wasn’t human would you, Father?”

 

He blinked and his black eyes were replaced with those bright brilliant green irises that shone with adoration and lust. “Father, please do not be afraid, all I want to do is shower you with the love you deserve, the love you crave.” His deep voice rasped in Castiel’s ear. The demons leg grinded against Castiel’s genitals bringing them to life. Castiel groaned loudly hitting his head back against the wall.

 

“That’s it, Father let me take care of you. Give you everything you have been denying all these years.”

 

Castiel whimpered and looked the demon in the eyes. “God’s love is the only love I need.”

 

The demon smiled. “Would you like to know my name, Father? If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?” he sounded so sincere like he really wanted to know Castiel’s name.

 

Castiel was finding it harder and harder to tell him no. Looking into this man’s green eyes made him want to be everything he could be for him. He felt like a righteous man even though he knew that he wasn’t a man at all, but an unholy demon.

 

“My name is, Dean Winchester. What’s your name, Father? Please tell me I really want to know.”

 

Castiel whimpered again his erection was becoming more apparent by the second. “C-Castiel. My name is Castiel.”

 

The demon smiled his eyes glinting with happiness. “Castiel,” he tried the name out for himself, “What a beautiful name. Do you mind if I shorten it? I’m thinking Cas. You like that don’t you Cas?” he kissed up his jaw lightly nuzzling his neck again.

 

Castiel was breathing heavily now, and his erection was painful and pushing against his pants. “Please… let me go. I can’t…”

 

“Can’t, Castiel? Or wont?”

 

Castiel whimpered again trying to keep his hips still. “I can’t.” he whined out.

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “But, Castiel you can. You really can.”

 

He slipped his hand down the front of Castiel’s pants finding no underwear to stop him from cupping Castiel dick in his hands palming him gently. “Feels good doesn’t it, Cas? Makes you want more right?” Castiel nodded his whole body shivering with desire.

 

“There’s so much more I can give you, Castiel all you have to do is ask me.” Castiel almost sobbed when the demon stopped touching him completely letting him fall to the ground.

 

“Ask me, Castiel. Ask me to touch you. Ask me to for fill what you so deeply desire.” Dean’s green eyes watched him closely smiling at the helplessness in Castiel’s eyes as he looked up at him. He was bringing the Priest down to his level. Down into the depths of sin. Dean had no doubt that Castiel was now **_his_** , and no longer Gods.

 

“Please, Dean.”

 

“What are you asking for, Castiel?”

 

“Please touch me, Dean. I-I need you to touch me.” Castiel’s deep gravely voice was beautiful with all that need in it. Dean wouldn’t deny him any longer, not when he obviously needed it so badly.

 

“You’re mine now, angel.” Dean was on him in an instant ripping Castiel’s clerical clothing off, and laying him out before him on the cold stone floor. He was a beautiful sight to behold with his soft pale skin, and those deep blue eyes looking up at him as if he were God himself.

 

 Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel gently at first just tasting. Castiel felt as the demon moved his hands down his chest lightly making him shiver and then the heat around his cock as the demon stroked him. Castiel sobbed at the sensation never daring to touch himself like this, and he had to wonder to himself how could something like this that makes him feel so good be so terribly wrong?

 

“Look at yourself, Cas you’re responding to me so well, but you want more don’t you? You want my cock in the pretty little asshole of yours don’t you?” Castiel whimpered, but this time it wasn’t in pleasure it was in fear. He wasn’t supposed to have sex because he’s a priest and he’s devoted his life to the church.

 

Dean chuckled and kissed him. “None of that, Castiel you were just enjoying yourself a second ago.”

 

Suddenly the demons heat was gone and Castiel wanted to cry out from the loss of it. The demons chuckles echoed off the walls, “Don’t worry, Castiel I haven’t left you.”

 

The demon came back holding a jar full of Holy Oil. Castiel looked at him in confusion. “What are you using that for?”

 

The demon’s smile was the definition of sin. “I said I would take care of you didn’t I?”

 

Dean dipped his hand in Holy Oil and they both watched as it slid down his hand covering his entire arm in its slick. Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss Castiel while he slowly circled Castiel’s rim with his slicked up fingers.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas. Every inch of you calls me to your side and makes me want to worship you.” the demons voice was like liquid honey as he slowly pushed one digit inside him moving in and out slowly.

 

“You’re a demon you can’t find anything beautiful all you see is destruction.” Castiel murmured trying even when he knew he was lost to fight him. He was trying to fight the pull of Dean Winchester, but with breath he found himself loosing his resolve.

 

“You see that’s where you are wrong, Cas. I can see beauty. It does not escape me like it does for many of my kind.” he slowly added another finger opening him up further and scissoring his fingers and grinning at the way Castiel whimpered.

 

“I can see beauty in the way your eyes light up like stars, and I can find beauty in the sounds you make when I touch you. I can also find beauty in the way you fight me even now when you know you are _mine_.”

 

Dean pushed in further and smirked when he found that spot that maked Castiel cry out in lust. With every thrust of his fingers he hit that place reveling in the way Castiel nails dug into his back pulling him closer, and in the way Castiel voice was a mere whisper filled with pleasure.

 

Dean added another finger stretching Castiel wider. He loved the way Castiel squirmed with discomfort and he loved the way all that changed when he hit his prostate with every stroke of his fingers.

 

“Look at yourself, Castiel. Look at how well you’re taking my fingers inside you. Do you think you’re ready, Cas? Do you think you’re ready for my fat cock now?”

Castiel whimpered and nodded, his skin flushing red with shame that he was giving himself away so easily. He was ashamed that he wasn’t even trying to fight anymore he was just giving in. He was ashamed that he cried out with loss when the demon removed his fingers, but moaned happily when he was filled with something much thicker and longer than the demons fingers.

 

“Castiel, I don’t think you realize how good you feel. You’re so warm and tight around my cock. You’re doing such a good job taking it all in right down to the hilt. How does it feel, Cas to have me inside of you?”

 

Castiel whimpered again pawing at the demons back, and moving his hips against him encouraging the demon to move. Dean shook his head. “I’ll move when you tell me exactly how you feel with me inside of you.”

 

Castiel whined in frustration. “I feel so full with you inside of me.” Dean thrust once watching Castiel closely waiting for more, “and I want more, so much more because I never want you to stop filling me like this.”

 

Dean grinned happily. “See was that so hard my pretty little lamb.” the demon moved inside Castiel with an unrelenting pace quickly hitting his prostate every time causing pretty little moans and curses to come tumbling out of Castiel's mouth.

 

Every time he cursed Dean hips would stutter, and he would moan loudly all the while muttering to Castiel. “Say it louder, babe let me hear you scream it.”

 

Dean’s hand wandered all over his body finding Castiel’s nipples were extremely sensitive, and when he sucked on them Castiel would scream out those dirty vulgar words he’d never said before. Castiel canted his hips up trying to find friction against Dean’s stomach, but Dean would only pull away out of reach making Castiel cry out in desperation.

 

“You’ll cum when I tell you to because I know your pretty little cock can cum all on its own.” Dean's grin was wicked as he focused on hitting Castiel prostate with every thrust.

 

“Please Dean. Please touch me.” Castiel whined pushing his hips towards Dean’s to meet every thrust, and who was Dean to deny him when he asked so nicely.

 

He wrapped his finger around Castiel’s cock stroking gently spreading pre cum down his shaft while pleasuring him. A wicked thought came to Dean then. If he could get this human to pledge himself to him then it would forsake his now weak connection to God, and he would eternally become Dean’s. Dean grinned, he wasn't sure why but he just had to have this Priest for the rest of his wicked life. 

 

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel passionately, while speeding up his thrusts inside of him, matching that pace with his stokes down Castiel’s cock. “I’ll let you cum if you repeat exactly what I say, Castiel and only if you repeat _exactly_ what I say. Understand?”

 

Castiel nodded quickly already to far gone to care what he was about to do. “I give myself to you, Dean Winchester for all eternity.”

 

He waited patiently for Castiel to repeat the words then continued on. “I forsake God and all of his grace from ever touching me again.” Dean smiled when Castiel said it without skipping a beat his need to cum much more urgent then his need for God. “And I give my soul to bind itself to this demon from now and even beyond the grave.”

 

Castiel repeated the words realizing to late what exactly they meant. Castiel felt as something very pure left him, and was replaced with the dark seductive presence of Dean Winchester. “Now, my little lamb, cum for me.”

 

And he did. Screaming at the top of his lungs profanities he never once had said before tightening around Dean’s cock pulling the demons orgasm from him. Castiel didn’t know how long he had blacked out from the sheer force of his first orgasm, but even as he came back up to reality all he felt was warm and satisfied for the first time in his life.

 

He looked up to see very bright green eye’s staring at him. Dean was still inside him and he had draped his body over Castiel’s resting his head on his chest watching Castiel closely. “You’re mine Castiel. You’ll never be able to escape me, and I will always be able to find you. We are bonded, and from now on and even past to when you die you will belong to me and no one else’s.”

 

Dean pushed himself off of Castiel and pulled out of him watching with an amused smile as his own cum spilled out of Castiel. He pulled his pants on and started to walk away when Castiel’s deep voice caught his attention. “Where are you going?”

 

Dean turned around and smiled his black eye’s flashing before disappearing. “I’ll be around,” he turned back around and started walking away, “and trust me Castiel I will be back for you. I can’t just leave my property anywhere now can I?”

 

Dean chuckled to himself and left a very fucked out Priest lying in wait for his return. He could feel that part of his corrupted soul inside of Castiel and he could feel the way Castiel already mourned the demons touch. Dean grinned again when he walked out of the cathedral and into the morning light passing by the Priest that would surely find Castiel there sullied and tainted. There would be nothing they could do to save him because Castiel was his, and nothing not even a couple of hunter Priests could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know what you did and didn't like about this piece feedback is really helpful.


End file.
